dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Culture in Kuboia
This article is about the culture of Kuboia. Crime Crime has always been a serious problem in Kuboia, especially in the northern region of the country. In Fahrbahnin there were 175 reports of incidents involving knife crime and a further 73 involving guns in 2014 alone. Carrying a knife is legal in Kuboia, as is carrying guns. Something that is illegal in Jetania. This has caused significant controversy, as there have been a severe amount of reports of both Kuboian and Jetanie citizens exploiting this law. Suicide is also a severe problem in Kuboia, as in 2015, it was reportedly that, on average, 3,000 people die by suicide in the country each year. Death penalty As of 2018, the death penalty is used in North Kuboia, West Kuboia and East Kuboia. South Kuboia also used the death penalty until it was abolished in the region in June 2008. * The method of death in East Kuboia is an electric chair. * The method of death in West Kuboia is hanging. * The method of death in North Kuboia is beheading. Fashion Fashion is fairly generic in Kuboia due to country’s lack of interest of keeping up with modern styles. Due to the country’s cold weather, fleeces and hoodies are very popular. Film Generally, most Kuboian films do not have much of a plot, and are mainly running commentary on social issues in the country. Kuboia is where Fahrmation and Kantasy, two styles of film and television animation, were invented. There are a few computer-animated Kuboian films that have been released since the 1990's, though these are usually only produced by indie companies with a small budget, and if the film relies on non-human characters which are difficult to animate. Some non-Kuboian internet users write complaints about Kuboian films a lot, as certain Kuboian film production companies have a bad habit of including exaggerated stereotypes of British and American people. The official motion picture rating group of Kuboia is Kuboia Rating Group. Food and drinks Since it is easy to produce and provide it in the country, fast food such as burgers, pizzas, battered chicken and hot dogs is noticeably cheap in Kuboia. Despite the above, Kuboia’s obesity rate is significantly low. According to a 2017 study, the prevalence of obesity in Kuboia is only 11.5%. Kuboian cuisine Splash Sauce is a Kuboian sauce which is generally had with finger food. Strawbaspolsion is a Kuboian alcoholic drink. Music As of 2018, music by Kuboia artists is generally one of the following: * Alternative hip-hop * Bubblegum pop * Dubstep * Electro hip-hop * Eurodance * Grime * Hardcore hip-hop Popular Kuboian groups include Personality, Too Up and L.i.A. Popular solo musical artists include Ericka Streets, Hey-Oh! and Miss Dee. Kuboia also has a number of popular rappers including Flavia, K.K.Yo and ZD. Notably, Kuboia has a large number of teenage music artists (or musicians who began their career in their teenage years). The official music charts in Kuboia are run by Karuboia. Although there are several other charts in the country too. People/Trends * The age of becoming an adult in Kuboia is 16. * The minimum driving age is 18 (16 with government consent). * The minimum employment age is 12, though some jobs require you to be up to 16. * The minimum marriage age is 13. ** People aged between 13 to 19 cannot marry anybody who is twelve months older or younger than them. * The minimum voting age is 11. ** Any immigrants who have been registered as Kuboian citizens for less than ten years are not allowed to vote (this includes Jetanians). * Same-sex marriage was legalised in Kuboia in February 2003. * There is no drinking age. * The life expectancy is 68. * According to a 2017 estimate, 1 in 4 Kuboian families live in poverty. Technology * Kuboia use the Type F "Schuko" plug sockets. Dated technology Internationally, Kuboia has became notorious in the 2010's for its dated technology. Television :Main article: Television in Kuboia The three main terrestrial channels in Kuboia are KBG 1, Vision One and Channel 3. Advertisement breaks are generally seen every 15-25 minutes. Tourism North Kuboia is known for its large mountains. Mount Schneehugel is one of the largest (and most dangerous) mountains in the world. The Kuboian Borders is often referred to as the "tourist" settlement. Because of this, it is the home of the restaurant World Food Highway, and the hotel designed for tourists, Traveller's Inn. Category:Kuboia Category:Culture